dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Android 18 (人造人間１８'号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ) '''is Dr. Gero's eighteenth creation. she is twin brother of Android 17, the wife of Krillin, the mother of Marron and the gandmother of Kaiyo. She first appears in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball SF. 'Early Life: Android 18 was originally a Human named '''Lazuli and the eldest sister of Lapis (the eventual Android 17). The twins were notorious delinquents, whom Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18. She was the second Artificial Human (between her and her twin brother) designed by Dr. Gero. They were created by fitting a human with cybernetics. Gero's experiments on her, resulting in her transformation into a cyborg, did not impede her ability to reproduce, as evident by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron, and a healthy son, Kaiyo. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Android Saga Through Cell Games Saga' When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, while getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and 18 and another Android yet to be activated. Android 17 and 18 wants to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Dr. Gero chest, and decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. through the battle, Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17. The Androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him. Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for Goku. 18 goes over and to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku. This is when Krillin begins to develop feelings for 18. A few days later, they arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the Androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's Island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his Fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16 fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri Beams so that Android 18 and Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and a injured Android 16 hide on a island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the islands but refuses to engage her shut off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that Cell's Perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Cell eventually absorbs her (with the help of Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hands, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout where she is healed by Dende. While there she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her after Gohan yelled to everyone resulting in Krillin hitting him on the head leaving Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered. she leaves but when seeing Shenron, hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish that Android 17 and 18 have their complete humanity restored, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self destruct devices within 18 and 17 to be removed. Android 18 feeling flattered, simply says "I'll see you later" and leaves the lookout leaving Krillin very hopeful. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Android 18 and Krillin are now married and have a three year old daughter named Marron. Gohan tells 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. When Goku returns and reunited with his friends and family, 18 remains cold and distant towards him, as she was created specifically to kill him, and displays annoyance when Goku expresses surprise to see her with Krillin and the others, and later sarcastically says "spare me" when Goku is even more shocked that Krillin not only married her, but had a child with her (mostly because he thinks that Android 18 cannot reproduce due to being an Android, not realizing that she is actually a cyborg rather than a true Android). Later, she is matched against Hercule Satan (Mr. Satan) in the World Martial Arts Tournament after she defeats Mighty Mask (actually Trunks and Goten in disguise). Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Championship (and in addition, prevailing over Hercule, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), 18 allows Hercule to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburse her amount of money (twice the the prize money that he would receive as World Tournament champion). After the World Martial Arts Tournament she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. While on the Lookout, she watches the fusion of Trunks and Goten. A day later, Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. While on the Lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone on Earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic time Chamber, Android 18 is killed along with her family by Super Buu, who turns them into chocolate and eats them. Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in a effort to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintain a cool and distant attitude towrds Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she can't resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, and smiles when Goku and Chi-Chi embrace, showing a softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Capsule Corporation in West City, where she playfully pushes Gohan forward to make him dance with Videl. Ten years later, she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters at the end of the Dragon Ball Z Series. She witnesses Goku fight against the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub and watches his departure from the World Tournament in order to train him and uphold the peace. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (OVA Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Android 18 and her family attends a banquet held by Hercule along with the Z Fighters and their families. She unlike everyone else isn't very shocked to meet Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble. She and her daughter, Marron are later saved from being crushed by falling debris by Krillin after the battle against Aka gets out of hand. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Battle of Gods Saga through Resurrection F Saga': Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Adroid 18 and her family are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. soon afterwards she fights against the God of Destruction Beerus. she later witnesses Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God and the fight against Beerus 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga:' Five years later (Ten years later in the Funimation Dub), in her first appearance of Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 becomes a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appeared to avoid the blast. she is later cured by the Sacred Water. She later geso to the Planet New Tuffle before the Earth explodes because of a wish made by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Capsule Corporation in West City. 'Super 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga: ' A year later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her. However, Krillin intervenes, pointing out that 18 is now married and with a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality, causing her to to go into a rage and attack her own brother. Seeing that what he has done, 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's Energy Wave, leaving her in critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17 and Android 18 crawls over to Krillin taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, she reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in his struggle against Super Android 17, leading to the Super Android's self emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu and eventually his death. It is at this point where Goku and 18 finally put their differences aside and 18 accepts Goku as a true friend and ally. In her last appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron. There has been some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive one hundred years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special Dragon Ball GT "A Hero's Legacy"). While Dr.. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs had made them immortal, this is contradicted by the special "A Hero's Legacy" where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. However, this could be because the Androids may not be considered part of the Z Fighters, as they only allied to them. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga Through Cobra Saga' Seven years later, Android 18 and Krillin now had a grandson named Kaiyo. After Goku's return to Earth, she competed with her family and the Z Fighters in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' TBA 'Powers and Techniques' *'Hikou': The ability to fly without the use of ki. It is a special device built in her body by Dr. Gero which enables her to take flight without the use of rockets. *'Energy Attack': The most basic form of energy waves; they are used by androids. * *'Android Barrier': A technique that is thrust out of the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming attacks as well as to expand and damage its surroundings. *'Finger Beam': A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user. Future Android 18 and her brother used this in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. *'High Pressure Energy Wave': A yellow full power energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. *'Power Blitz': A strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. *'Infinity Bullet': A rapid barrage of energy waves. Android 18 used a one-handed version of the attack against Super Android 17 in Dragon Ball GT. *'So That's How It Has to Be!': The rush attack Android 18 used against Super Saiyan Vegeta during their battle on the Mountain Road. Future Android 18 also used this attack on Super Saiyan Future Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. *'Non Stop Violence': Android 17 and Android 18 fire, back-to-back, the Photon Wave and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Sadistic 18': A rush attack used by Android 18 to defeat Super Saiyan Vegeta. *'Accel Dance': This is also known as Sadistic Dance. Android 17 and Android 18 double-team the opponent with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a rapid barrage of energy attacks on said opponent. *'Destructo Disk (Kienzan)': A powerful razor sharp disk of ki capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. This is the signature technique of her husband, Krillin, who more than likely taught it to her. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:DBGT Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Android 18 Category:Hybrids